


Dreadful Premonition

by Jevin104



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevin104/pseuds/Jevin104
Summary: A small rewrite of the Premonition of Act 2.





	Dreadful Premonition

The Dark atmosphere came parallel with the dreadful atmosphere. Bodies, dead, and soak with blood, created the barriers for the battlefield. Celica knew many of them. Kliff, Gray, Tobin, and even Faye. All life sucked for their cold bodies, with the only sign of life being the surrounding bacteria.  
Celica could barely look at it, yet the only thing stopping her from running away from the repulsive grave was him. Clad in blue, yet damaged, armor. His green locks were tainted with red, possible from a wound. In his hands stood a regal blade, unfitting for a farm boy. On the other side of the carcass battlefield was a firm old man in red armored. He gave a sense of power, one that demanded respect. Even though this was the first time she saw him, he looked exactly like how she imagined. Rudolf, the King of Rigel.

“Rudolf, die!!!” 

Alm launched himself at Rudolf at amazing speeds with his sword scraping the ground, creating sparks. His reflexes were incredible, though this didn’t surprise Celica. 11 years old, Alm was the first one to opposed Slayde in Ram Village. Reckless and foolish, yet brave. She admired this yet was concerned all the same. 

*Clang*

Faster than Celica could process, Rudolfblocked the sword swing with his Crimson shield, clad with a fierce lion, the symbol of Rigel. No matter how fast Alm was, Rudolph matched it with pure defense. Nor could Rudolf land a blow with his Mighty Lance. It was a stalemate. 

“Alm, Stop!!!” Celica yelled. 

However, no voice came out. Celica, at least right now, was a ghost. Incapable of affecting the world, intangible, and invisible. Though, even if she could speak, it’s unlikely that Alm would have noticed. She suspected that every ounce of sense Alm currently had been focused on keeping him alive. Though, it was fading. 

“You took everything from me Rudolf”,” Alm exclaimed, “My friends, companions, even Celica. I will KILL you!!!”.

Alm dashed to Rudolf’s side, barely dodging Rudolf’s lance. Though, this was merely a ruse by Rudolf. Alm’s technique was predictable, dashed to the left, which Celica knew was his dominated hand, or maybe he would jump in the air, using his weight as momentum to his attack. Rudolf bashed his shield into Alm, making him lose balance temporary, but this was enough time for a piercing attack. Alm would have been left dead on the battlefield with a lance in his abdomen if his reaction speed wasn’t so fast. He swung his sword, using the side of it to deflect the blade, yet this left Alm off his toes, completely opened to any attack from Rudolf. Celica couldn’t let this happen. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she tended to let her emotions dictated her actions. She rushed in front of Alm, adrenaline fueling her. Her mother, her brother, and even her father. Countless lives lost to petty war. She wouldn’t let anyone else die, especially not him. She dashed to Rudolf with her hands out wide, trying to block any attack from him, but she merely faded into him like smoke, just like the villa she lived in. Everything, and even her, was consumed by Fire….


End file.
